


A King's Palate Satisfied

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno knows just how to give Gilgamesh a Valentine's Day delight.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A King's Palate Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked over at her chocolate with a form of satisfaction. Enkidu had been all too willing to act as a distraction for her many times slipping away, mostly in the form of sparring with all their might for the fun of it. All they wanted in return was a few supplies that Hakuno wasn't going to ask questions about.

The ability to deny all knowledge was a beautiful thing when some Servants could out your lies. So, if Hakuno did spot the results of Ishtar getting pranked with said items, she didn't technically know beforehand. She didn't want to know what they were using any of the things she traded for them unless it was a meal she made for them by her own hand. Enkidu was a bottomless pit and ate that in front of her. It was easy and safe to know.

Now, Hakuno could bask in her success.

She had finally gotten the recipe for edible chocolate to actually taste good instead of just look good. The strawberry chocolate mousse cake was getting easier to make every time she had in the past week. Culminating in layers of sliced strawberries no longer moving from where she placed them and the chocolate mousse tasting sweet instead of the bitter she kept tasting in her early works. It was harder for her to work with a pan that wasn't a regular circle, or square shape, than Hakuno ever expected. However, now she has fully mastered the heart shape.

Was amused to be able to use sliced strawberries on the top of her treat by spelling Gilgamesh's name out in Sumerian. Hakuno took even greater delight in her ability to dribble on the edible golden chocolate on top, which now looked more artistic than her first attempt that could be considered equal to a child enjoying their first time with glitter.

It was _just_ in time.

Just like the easier to make s’mores like brownies in heart shapes for Enkidu and the red frosted chocolate chip cookies she made for the rest of Chaldea's staff and Servants. Hakuno felt it was wrong to leave the rest of the people that were working so hard to just not give them a little something even if the day was supposed to be one for lovers. Mr. Waver _did_ mention it could be a holiday that celebrated everyone you had affection for, even if it was for lovers typically.

"You don't have to worry about the cookies. There will be a small banquet area for the child Servants to partake in as well as a spot in the regular dinner rush we will be putting in all the extra desserts in. That way no one misses out on some treats even if they didn't get one personally made for them." Boudica casually told hakuno when she wondered out loud what to do with her cookies. _'And it would solve King Gilgamesh's attitude if he were to hear you giving anyone else other than Enkidu something._ ' She finished in her head. There would be no survival for some of the servants that had their own crushes on the Uruk Queen. None of it would end well.

"Really? That's great." Hakuno was relieved. She just wanted to meet Gil and Enkidu in the training simulator they've been hogging since Enkidu started assisting her for the past thirteen days. "I can take them lunch and give them their chocolates."

"I think it would be better if we have someone assist you there. In the mad dash of this holiday, some of the other Servants have gotten a little intense. Achilles will help." Boudica volunteered him without any reservations. Boudica wanted him to avoid Penth this day of all days. The Amazonian Queen ****_would_**** kill him.

.

* * *

.

"Gil! It looks like your Queen has arrived~" Enkidu called out in the midst of a lapse in their fighting. The two had really been enjoying the opportunity to let loose for the time. No Singularities to fight in, but sometimes the fact that they could just fight one another to their heart's content was enough.

Besides, the blow by blow confessions from Enkidu on just how they spent their spare time making Ishtar miserable was good food for the spirit.

"Hakuno! You have come bearing a meal for us to all share together. Tell me that the tributes of food that you bring has not been readied by an inferior chef. Such things are not suitable for my palate." Gilgamesh demanded as he completely ignored Achilles, who took that as a sign to leave and search for his own personal love - even if she tried to kill him for calling her beautiful.

"I made this." Hakuno said dryly. She already heard him whining to her before bed on how she should be cooking for him more. None of the chefs were up to his standards even when it tasted perfectly good to Hakuno. _'King of the Spoiled_.' Hakuno thought.

"I'll help you set it up." Enkidu volunteered. They really wanted to see the face their friend made when they saw Hakuno's gift to them. Enkidu may have eaten the failed tries beforehand, but they were willing to bet the final product tasted superb the way each supposed failure only got better and better.

Of course, Gil just grandly gave them a signal for permission to do so as he lounged from his spot leaning against some rocks. His eyes follow Hakuno's every move. Enkidu withheld from snickering out loud. His friend was such a sap and they could wait until Hakuno was not present for that over the top teasing.

Although that might be hard.

What with the fact that Gil almost stopped breathing when Hakuno placed the Valentine's Day chocolate in front of him in a gold wrapped box. Enkidu already tore at their own and rapidly ate it with a thank you. Of course, Hakuno would remember to get him something. She and Gil always insisted he was a person that should count the entire time. Enkidu wondered if they could ask for help from Merlin to get Hakuno her own planted flowers. Enkidu was thinking they should be one of a kind, the Mage of Flowers would be a good source for help there.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gil,” Hakuno passed on with one of her rare full smiles. “I made this especially for you. I’ve been practicing since the first of this month.” Hakuno admitted without shame.

Ah, but their king flushed and his eyes remained stubbornly locked onto the gold wrapping in front of him. His hands eagerly the only thing that seemed to move and, only when the cake was visible, did he take in a fresh breath of air. He sliced himself a piece and ignored the full set out picnic in front of them all just to taste it.

“It looks like Hakuno outdid herself, my friend.” Enkidu teased after seeing the beyond pleased look on Gil’s face.

“The taste and appearance were first rate and suited completely to a palate such as mine.”

“Gil, you don’t need to get me a planet’s worth of jewelry.” Hakuno protested as soon as she saw the look in his eyes. She knew that look. He was dead set on rewarding her with something.

“Then it is settled. We will have an entirely new wardrobe and accessories crafted for you as is befitting of my Queen.” Gilgamesh’s eyes flashed in pleasure.

Enkidu smiled into their tea. Gil had been wanting to do that for a while, but Hakuno couldn’t deny it now.

_(Enkidu saw Gil slip the rest of his chocolate in those Gates of his.)_


End file.
